Sacrificio Mortal
by neo-marauder prongs
Summary: Harry Potter tiene la misión mas difícil de su vida. Salvar a Draco Malfoy y a sí mismo de una muerte segura. Y a pesar que Voldemort murió, el bastardo seguía trayendo problemas. HPXDM.
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Neo-Marauder Prongs.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Solo la historia es original.

**Aclaración:** Este fic ocurre 2 meses después de la guerra final. Dumbledore no muere, tampoco Snape. Los mortifagos alcanzaron a escapar en el momento que Voldemort murió y son fugitivos de la ley.

1. El comienzo.

Sabía que no había otra salida. El único que podría salvar a su familia seria él. Su vida ya no tenía sentido después de todo el daño que el cometió. Pensó en Draco. Oh, Draco. No te imaginas cuanto te amé. Si esta guerra y este odio no me hubieran llevado a donde me llevo, tal vez podríamos estar juntos. Espero que él también te salve a ti. Porque yo solo te hice sufrir. Perdóname Draco. Tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto. Lo siento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter corría tanto que sus piernas no daban para más. Sabía que moriría en ese mismo instante, no se necesitaba ser un sabio para poder deducir eso. Además sus heridas nublaban sus sentidos por completo, sus daños eran considerables ya que fueron en órganos vitales. El bosque estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver absolutamente nada, y el pánico lo único que hacía era empeorar la situación. Trato de respirar profundamente pero no podía sentir que la muerte por fin lo atraparía. _Justo como Voldemort quería,_ pensó Harry, _moriré como una rata asustada._

Tropezó, perdiendo sus gafas en el proceso y se dio cuenta que se debía a un cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso. Colocándose nuevamente sus gafas pudo observar quien era aquel muchacho. Si, recordaba haberlo visto junto con Michael Corner y Terry Boot. Era un muchacho llamado Stephen Cornfoot. La verdad, muy pocas veces lo había notado ya que siempre fue alguien muy introvertido. Pero eso no impedía que sintiera lastima por él. Empezó a levantarlo del suelo cuando escucho pasos acelerados. _Mortifagos.__Necesito salir de aquí y pronto. _Ya la desaparición estaba en el olvido, la magia que rodeaba el lugar apenas le daba lugar para respirar.

-Potter, solo yo te puedo sacar del lugar, pero necesito que me escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir.

Bellatrix Lestrange llego tan pronto como sus piernas le permitieron. Maldito Potter. No podía ir muy lejos, sus heridas no lo dejarían avanzar. Amycus y Alecto venían siguiéndole los talones.

-Potter está muerto.

Stephen Cornfoot hizo aparición detrás de un árbol junto con el cuerpo del Niño que Vivió. _Bueno, que dejo de vivir._ Un grito de victoria atravesó el cielo, gritos de felicidad y furia contenida. Por fin, por fin había vengado a su maestro, al amor de su vida. Por fin podían ejecutar sus planes sin pensar que ese mocoso evitaría que se llevaran a cabo. Mientras que los Mortifagos restantes fueron llegando y divulgando la noticia entre los otros, Bellatrix se acercó a Cornfoot.

-Veo que si me resultaste muy útil Cornfoot.

-Oh por favor, déjate de estupideces. Simplemente quiero regresar de inmediato al colegio o sospecharan. Hagan lo que quieran con él.

Una sonrisa cruel cubrió sus facciones

-Tengo una idea genial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Todo Hogwarts estaba conmocionado al momento de entrar al Gran Comedor. Son cosas que son dolorosas de observar pero que es imposible apartar la mirada. Harry Potter estaba atado en una cruz, muerto, junto con un letrero que decía: _**Aquí yace el niño que vivió, muerto como la rata que era.**_

Lágrimas de dolor recorrían todos los rostros, gritos desesperados de Hermione Granger inundaron el lugar. Dumbledore corriendo hacia el cuerpo sin vida y tomándolo como si no lo pudiera creer. _Por Dios santo, que esto no sea cierto_. Pensaba. Llanto de desconsuelo por todos lados.

-Minerva, retira a todos los alumnos ahora.

Entre el shock y la emoción contenida de ver al alumno que quiso como un hijo propio, Minerva empezó su labor de ordenar a los prefectos a organizar los alumnos para evitar más escenas entre lágrimas silenciosas.

Stephen Cornfoot observaba la escena sintiéndose realmente pésimo. Conocía todo lo que estaba detrás de esto y sabía que esa idea había sido una de las más crueles de Bellatrix, pero había cosas que no se podían cuestionar. Esto era una de esas cosas. Observo como Granger sostenía a Potter entre sus manos llorando desconsolada junto a Ginny Weasley. Ron Weasley observaba la escena sin poder creía lo que pasaba, llorando de impotencia por su hermano perdido. _Debería decirles algo. _Pensó. _No, es mejor dejarlo para después. _

Empezó a retirarse hacia el lugar de siempre. Sabía que Draco lo estaba esperando. La verdad esa era la parte que mas quería evitar, pero entre más rápido lo afrontara mejor seria. Apresuro el paso mientras la Sala de los Menesteres le abría paso a una pequeña sala junto con un Draco angustiado.

-Stephen, Potter murió.

-Eso acabo de ver

-Por Merlín, sabes que el siguiente seré yo.

-No digas eso Draco.

-Sabes que sí, lo sabes, no trates de ocultarlo. Mi familia ayudo a Potter a ganar la guerra. Somos unos traidores para ellos. Tienen un infiltrado a Hogwarts, por eso pudieron matar a Potter. Ahora, sigo yo y mi familia.

Stephen agacho su cabeza ocultando todas sus emociones. No sabía cómo controlar a Draco sin desbordarse en emociones que lo sobrepasaban en ese momento. _Oh, Draco, si supieras quien es el traidor._

-Potter. No quería que muriera Stephen. Sentía una gran admiración por él. No debía morir de esa manera.

-Lo se Draco. Lo sé.

Stephen acerco a Draco y mientras observaba el vacío, pensó en todo lo que se avecinaba para los dos_. No será fácil Draco. Pero si estaré siempre junto a ti. Lo juro. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

El entierro del niño que vivió fue monumental. Cientos de personas peregrinaron hacia Hogwarts en busca de una última despedida al héroe que había liberado al mundo mágico y muggle de la tortura de Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter fue enterrado en un ataúd blanco mientras todos sus amigos lloraban su perdida. En el momento que el ataúd fue sepultado mágicamente, Stephen lanzo el hechizo, permitiendo que la transformación se diera a lugar. Harry Potter fue transfigurándose hasta que apareció Stephen Cornfoot descansando en su última morada soñando desde el más allá que Harry Potter cumpla su promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Neo-Marauder Prongs.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Solo la historia es original.

**Aclaración:** Este fic ocurre 2 meses después de la guerra final. Dumbledore no muere, tampoco Snape. Los mortifagos alcanzaron a escapar en el momento que Voldemort murió y son fugitivos de la ley.

Lo siento por la demora, de aquí en adelante actualizare cada 8 dias. Muchas gracias por la espera.

Harry Potter se levantó después de tener sueños realmente extraños sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Al verse en el espejo reflejado como Stephen supo que no era un sueño sino la dura realidad. Mierda. Solo a él se le podía complicar tanto la vida. Se suponía que todo tenía que empezar de cero. Que podría vivir en paz, tener una relación estable, tener una familia, ser un auror y seguir viendo a sus amigos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero al conocer a Stephen y algunos datos que le revelo se dio cuenta que la guerra no había terminado, solo había tomado otro matiz. Maldición. Que iría a hacer con Malfoy? Él fue el principal sujeto en el acuerdo de Stephen. ¿Superior a su familia? ¿Porque? ¿Tenían una relación? No pareciera, ya que cuando converso con el solo fue una amistad de compañeros de clase. Entonces cuál era su interés en Malfoy? ¿Cuál era su situación actual con su familia? Porque estaba con los Mortifagos?¿Porque él?

-Cornfoot, sal del baño maldita sea.

Sabía que todo no podía ser una fantasía. Ahora tenía que lidiar con los Ravenclaw. Hermione se sentiría en el cielo con todos estos cerebritos. A Harry solo le ocasionarían una grave jaqueca. Empezó su rutina lo más introvertido posible y por lo que pudo observar a lo largo del día, a nadie le importaba si el existía, o si respiraba. Solo lo notaban cuando este estorbaba a alguno de los Ravenclaw. Eran de cierta forma crueles, se notaba el desprecio que sentían por Cornfoot.

-Cornfoot, ese es mi puesto.

Harry levanto la vista. Allí estaba Boot acompañado de otros chicos, observo a Cho mirándolo fijamente con la cara ligeramente burlona. Dios, ¿no lo podían dejar en paz ni siquiera siendo otra persona más?

-Ya estaba aquí Boot, no me quitare. Búscate otro lugar donde estar.

-Ohhhhh. ¡El gatito se rebeló! – dijo Boot con una sonrisa perversa. _Ni te imaginas la clase de gato que soy, Boot. _

Harry saco su varita y la coloco directo en la garganta de Boot.

-Sí, ahora, ¿qué me decías?

Boot tragó saliva y las risas cesaron.

-Tranquilo Cornfoot era solo una bro…

-Para mí no fue una broma, no parecía una. Ahora si me disculpas seguiré sentado aquí, o donde se me dé la gana la próxima vez. ¿Entendido?

-Buen…si, si… per...

-Es más, siéntate aquí, ver tu cara me pone de mal genio y no me quieres ver de malgenio.

Harry se levantó y salió rápidamente de la sala. Mierda. Ahora si lo iban a apartar más. Sonrió internamente. Era raro ser alguien más y seguir ocasionando problemas.

En ese momento una lechuza llego y le entrego una carta. La lechuza lo miro extrañada y se disponía a volar cuando…

-Espera. Yo sé que tú eres la lechuza de Cornfoot, bueno mi lechuza. Tu dueño no está por ahora, pero yo lo estoy reemplazando, el me pidió que te cuidara mientras él no está, ¿te parece bien esto?

La lechuza lo miro extrañada y desconfiada, pero le dio un ligero pellizco y voló hacia la lechuzería. La carta era de Malfoy. Oh dios. No sabía porque había aceptado esto. Malfoy le sentaba como una piedra en el zapato. Solo lo había tratado porque sabía que él era un amigo de Cornfoot.

_**Flashback.**_

_**-Malfoy? **_

_**-Sí, No solo necesito que me ayudes con mi familia, Potter, también necesito que ayudes a Draco. **_

_**-Pero porque Malfoy? **_

_**-Potter esa es mi condición. Si no la aceptas morirás aquí y nadie lo podrá impedir. Es más, ni tienes una varita que te respalde. **_

_**Harry miro el cielo estrellado. Las heridas en sus piernas y costillas no lo dejaban razonar debidamente porque lo que iba a decir no tenía ningún sentido lógico. **_

_**-Está bien. **_

_**-Ten presente que él te esperara en la sala de los Menesteres tan pronto termine el desayuno. **_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabré? **_

_**-Toma esto- Cornfoot le dio una piedra de forma circular de color ámbar.- esta se calentara en el momento que Draco se encuentre dentro de la sala. Él tiene una similar. **_

_**Harry miró largamente a Stephen. **_

_**-Debo estar loco para aceptar esto. Está bien. Ayudare a Malfoy. **_

_**-Debes ser malditamente convincente Potter. Somos muy buenos amigos con Draco, de hecho eso era parte del plan.**_

_**-¿Cual plan? **_

_**-Después lo sabrás.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_Steph_

_Te espero donde siempre. Por favor no tardes._

_Draco._

Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala de los Menesteres. La piedra que sostenía en sus manos le indicaban que Malfoy todavía no estaba en la Sala. Genial. Eso le daría tiempo para pensar cómo debía actuar. Al llegar a la sala lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en un sillón que allí le esperaba. Cerró los ojos, pensando en sus amigos, en toda la misión que venía adelante, en los secretos que el mismo Stephen no tuvo tiempo de revelar y en Malfoy.

La piedra empezó a arder en su bolsillo y mientras Harry abría los ojos vio de frente a un Draco Malfoy sonriente cerca de él. Era mucho decir que eran escasos los centímetros que los separaban. Harry se sobresaltó del impacto de verlo tan cerca mientras Malfoy lanzo una ligera risa. _Maldito Malfoy._ Pero debía reconocer que esta vez era una risa sin ningún rastro de maldad.

-Stephen, es bueno verte de nuevo.

_Desearía pensar lo mismo Malfoy_.

_-_Hola Draco. ¿Te encuentras más calmado ya?

-Claro que sí. Es bueno saber que siempre tendré tu apoyo.

-No hay problema. Sabes que estaré para ti cuando lo necesites.

Malfoy miraba fijamente a Harry. Pareciera tener algo que decir pero desecho el pensamiento al sacudir la cabeza. Sonrió en dirección a Harry y se arrojó en sus brazos.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Harry se quedó inmóvil mientras el odio se apoderara de él. _Maldito Stephen, como te detesto en estos momentos_. Con una sonrisa falsa, abrazo a Malfoy y no dijo nada más. Malfoy se arrullo en sus brazos mientras hallaba la ansiada inconsciencia ofrecida por el sueño mientras Harry pensaba en que había descubierto como Draco Malfoy había logrado engatusar al idiota de Stephen Cornfoot. Porque, por favor, este acto de total inocencia llevaba oculto el manto de la traición y la mentira. Todo lo que representaba un Malfoy. No podía sino detestarlo más que de costumbre.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Neville!**_

_**Harry Potter gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzar a su compañero de clase Neville Longbottom, el cual perseguía a Bellatrix Lestrange para poder vengar a sus padres. Con lo que no contaba era que un rayo verde impactaría en su pecho en la mitad de su loca carrera. El mundo de Harry se detuvo al observar a su compañero caer lentamente. Al darle alcance, Harry encontró a Draco Malfoy cerca del cuerpo con su varita en ristre y sin poderle quitar la mirada a Neville. **_

_**En un ataque de ira, Harry le arrebato la varita para poder observar el último hechizo que esta había realizado. Malfoy se abalanzo sobre Harry mientras que la maldición Avada era revelada. **_

_**-¡Asesino!**_

_**-¡No, Harry!**_

_**Hermione y Ron llegaron para evitar que Harry atacara a Malfoy, el cual aprovecho esta ocasión y desapareció.**_

_**-Pero el mato a Neville, maldita sea.**_

_**-Harry, matarlo a él no te hará mejor persona. **_

_**-Pero...**_

_**-Neville está muerto Harry, no podemos hacer nada, además debemos huir ya. Los Mortifagos están fuera de control.- Ron tomo del brazo a Harry obligándolo a irse mientras que este se resistía a irse.**_

_**-Y Neville?**_

_**Hermione se dirigió a este y se desapareció con el cuerpo.**_

_**-Hermione está encargada del levantamiento de los compañeros caídos.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

Te_ lo juro Neville, Draco Malfoy pagara por lo que te hizo. Me importa lo que Stephen haya deseado, solo salvare a su familia. Draco Malfoy está muerto para mí._

**H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H**

Harry se dirigió a su habitación. Después de un día tan mortal, se recostó bruscamente en su cama y al caer se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente. Mientras estrellas bailaban en sus ojos, observaba con que objeto podría golpearse tan duro, pero encima de su cama no había nada. Extrañado empezó a tantear a lo largo de la cabecera de la cama y observo que había una parte de la cama que tenía un objeto invisible al ojo humano. _Probablemente un hechizo desilusionador_. Ante los ojos de Harry apareció un pequeño libro el cual tenía las iniciales S.C grabadas en la portada. Posiblemente el diario de Stephen Cornfoot. No se equivocó. Y lo que encontró ahí solo lo termino de confundir más.

Lucius Malfoy había asesinado al señor Anthony Cornfoot. El padre de Stephen. Entonces, ¿para qué salvar al hijo del asesino de su padre?


End file.
